


Unhappy Franky

by Peggyuraunty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty





	Unhappy Franky

Unhappy Franky 

 

如果说在一个故事里，有什么是比一直不出场更让人悲伤的……那大概就只有明明一直在线，却根本他妈没人在乎了。

 

此刻，弗兰奇坐在桑尼号甲板的角落里。不是甲板中央…山治正绕着正在晒太阳的罗宾柒挖和娜美桑旁边转圈圈边发射爱的红心心。也不是桅杆瞭望台上…那儿总有一个绿毛剑士在打瞌睡。甚至不是船舱里…乌索普和乔巴整天不知道在研究什么。更不是船头桑尼号的头上…虽然那是他妈他一手打造…那是他们船长的专属位置。

弗兰奇双手五指交叠着放在金属三角下巴下，墨镜一丝不苟的反着光，脸色平静的一如这万里无云无风的天空，心里汹涌的像是厨房里翻滚着海王类浓汤，抑或是他们船长叫的跟山崩地裂一般的肚子。

……

“山治，我饿了！”

“忍一忍啊白痴，没看见我在给美丽的小姐们拿饮料吗？”

……

用后脑勺看，也知道他们悬赏金5亿贝里的船长在怎么样抱着桑尼号的狮子头撅着嘴抱怨。 照理来说他乌索普和乔巴都不在甲板上，他应该去摆一个SuperCool的姿势告诉他 “男子汉禁得住缺乏食物或者可乐的摧残！”

But 他现在一点儿都他妈不想管。

他他妈只想静静地呆在这儿思考究竟有什么不对？  
明明也是曲曲折折的用了上百话，好几十集tv版才请上船的正式草帽团成员，为什么现在每次只能打打小怪，跑跑龙套，充当一个每次都被人骂是变态的搞笑角色。

是他的装备不够先进还是着装不够屌？是他在未来国炸了两年炮弹回来体型不够乍眼还是颜色搭配不够鲜艳。 

……

“来了来了吃饭了。”

“耶！山治做的海王类汤最棒了。”

“啊，混蛋！从我身上下去！” 

“你这个笨蛋别扒着那个色情厨子，小心变的更蠢啊！白痴！” 

“说清楚谁是色情厨子啊！路痴绿藻头！”

……

如果只是这样就算了，毕竟娜美，长鼻子，狸猫，也都差不多。  
说起来每次打架风头都让船长和剑士抢了，偶尔厨子踹起来飞踢刷存在感，罗宾使用一点智商碾压以外剩下的他们都跟牛排旁边的波浪形胡萝卜和水煮西兰花一样看起来好看却根本没人在乎。

更过分的……  
是那些满世界印刷分发的耽美同人文……

想到这儿，弗兰奇把头抬成45度角望天，明亮的阳光愣是在墨镜的角落里反射出一道悲伤的光线。

让他们上船，难道是来看这里人花样百出组cp，分门别类秀恩爱，眼花缭乱虐单狗的吗？

不，不应该说他们，应该只是他。  
毕竟狸猫可爱的总是丘比特般的恋爱小天使，可爱而又迷人的宠物角色。罗宾智脑负责推动剧情发展。乌索普稳居各大同人文男四五六，无论是什么cp，加起来出场时间之高可能超过单个正主cp。

你问什么是主cp……

弗兰奇只能歪歪脑袋，金属嘴唇轻咬右手拇指关节，眼角滑下一滴隐形的机械类。忧伤的背景里自动出现被暴风骤雨摧残的玫瑰。

船上就有山治跟索隆，索隆跟路飞，路飞跟山治。  
总之你随意打乱组合，可拆可逆，可群体可混搭。他们在大海上，他们在田野里，他们在本世界，他们在au里。  
他们时而成了学生拉拉小手，亲亲嘴，打打篮球，戏戏水，时而成了它宇宙的王，喷着火吐着水隐着身，还是一起去救艾斯爷爷（？）。时而还能暗黑的残酷，让对方一身是伤/血/痕/绷带，长着獠牙扇着翅膀，逗弄木偶似的享尽摆弄的乐趣。

虽然最终都是AA把他粗大的xx放到BB的oo里，或者BB撅起屁股，等着AA…啊啊啊啊画面太眼睛他不愿想象。

他们可斜线可反攻，可电话play可泳池3p，就是，没有他弗兰奇什么事。

……

“罗宾！萨博又打电话来了？要不要让路飞来接？”

“哦，路飞正在吃饭呢，挂了吧。” 

“啊？如果有要紧事情怎么办？” 

“他2小时前打过电话来问路飞中午要吃什么，所以肯定没有重要的事哟，小乔巴。” 

 

……

是他不够柔美还是不够鬼畜？  
他也可以脸色潮红眼露艳色的娇喘，也可以掏出巨屌日遍神州大地，而且他还可以连续二四小时持续打桩工作根本不用吃药/黑魔法/给自己做改造/变身alpha，让对方高i潮/干性i高i潮/潮i吹/肚子被 ‘白浊液体 ’填满到像怀孕，何况他还自带电击play功能，随时加上新装cos触手系，挥舞着小皮鞭就是XXXXXXL号高亮加粗置顶变态（？）攻。

究竟，是哪儿不对？

……

“不好了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！路飞你怎么还在吃啊！！！！！！！！！后面有海军追上来了！！！！！！！！！！”

“安心啦，乌索普，是冒烟男来找我玩的。” 

“海军为什么来找你玩啊！！！！！！！！！！！！” 

“嘻嘻嘻嘻我也不知道。” 

“弗兰奇啊！快发射飞来炮逃跑啊！！！！！！！！你在那儿趴着干什么啊！！！！！！！！！”

……

 

那个罗跟船长拍过一张同盟大头贴以后，就跟潜规则了导演一样戏份多的让人发指，在各种文里画里跟厨子剑士不清不楚不说还无数次半夜摸黑登上他们的船掳走船长这样那样这样那样这样。是因为黑眼圈给人的感觉更天赋异禀吗？为什么总有人YY那个他们船长根本念不对名字的暂住角色胯下有巨物，日天日地日海王类，日的船长脚趾抽搐翻白眼。  
那他也可以给自己加一套眼周光亮设备，不仅可以闪黑光还可以冒白亮，还可以赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，镭射激光LED闪出爱的红心小屏幕。 

还有，为什么一直就是走过路过不错过，连是好人坏人还不知道的红毛朋克怪人也能让船长怀孕。（严肃的说？怎么整的？）  
明明被船长揍得屁滚尿流的鳄鱼回头就能给船长逮了监禁play。  
刚刚打的势不两立水火不容的大高个儿残忍没人性火烈鸟，回头就能搂着他们船长诉衷肠…你们见鬼的看见那个身高差了吗？ 那他妈根本就不是一个物种了好吗？  
连一脸禁欲的海军大将也能转身穿衣变慈父，脱衣解裤没下线迷正太 [ yeah, right, call me daddy.]  
掉线好几百话的萨博忽然就带新身份杀入热门cp重围，已经rip好一阵子的艾斯怎么还能活跃的没事儿回来亲亲我我。

弗兰奇难过的捂脸，金属睫毛弯成少女怀春的弧度。 

兄弟乱伦就算了，为什么他们还要3P？

 

……

“啊啊啊啊，好可怕啊，娜美桑！为什么他们总是追着我们不放。” 

“不要怕小乔巴，这都是那个白痴船长的错。”

“啊咧？我怎么了？”

……

还有为什么那些酱油角色都他妈可以和他们船长或者船员有一腿？ 

如果是他衣着太过豪迈，风格太过大胆，为啥连那个在斗兽场当众遛鸟尿尿的巴托洛米奥都可以组cp。  
他得想5分钟才能起来是谁的路奇都能跟船长/船员结婚。  
贝拉米都能品尝橡胶美好的肉体，卡文迪许（是谁？）都能跟他们约会…  
鹰眼米霍克，甚平，艾尼路，甚至是走过路过的OMC （原创男性角色）……

凭什么他在各种网站上连个带斜线的tag都没有。

弗兰奇单手撑着身体，侧身倒地，另手掩面哭泣，让悲伤逆流进新世界汹涌的海水里。

……

“啊啊啊，水里升上来什么了？” 

“啊！是红心海盗团！”  
“嘿，特拉男！这~里~” 

“笨蛋啊，别朝他挥手，肯定没有好事…”

“特~拉~男~ 来吃肉吗~？很好吃哟~” 

“你是傻瓜吗？别喊的像是妓院小姐一样行吗？” 

“妓院小姐姐们也是美丽的lady~ ”

“呀啊！！！！！！海军又追上来啦！！！！！！！！”  
“呀啊！！！！！！海军又追上来啦！！！！！！！！”

“呀啊！！！！！！后面好像是革命军啊！！！！！！！！”  
“呀啊！！！！！！后面好像是革命军啊！！！！！！！！”  
“我就说萨博打电话来是有重要事情啊！！！！！！！” 

“哈哈哈哈！冒烟男和萨博，你也一起来吃肉吗？” 

“混蛋！赶快把路飞给我拖进船舱里去。还有弗兰奇！你要发呆到什么时候！” 

……

为什么…只有他有这样的命运！  
他的钛合金眼珠里已经盛不住泪水。  
为什么…只有他活的像空气。 

 

“欧后后后，今天也是热闹又被忽略的一天呢，欧后后后。” 

 

END


End file.
